destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Massive Battle of Armies
The Massive Battle of Armies, also known as the MBoA or MBOA, was an event during Act 3 of Destroy the Godmodder 2 where each player could summon an army to do battle with those of opposing factions. The Godmodder also summoned an army, as did a few other characters. The last surviving army was Talist's. The idea of the MBOA was created by Pionoplayer. The armies generally resembled the following format: Army Title: Summoner The Core: X HP. The Fleet: X HP. (xY.) The Heavies: X HP. (xY.) The Artillery: X HP. (xY.) The Calvary: X HP. (xY.) The Soldiers: X HP. (xY.) The Pawns: X HP. (xY.) List of Armies Armies listed are shown in chronological order of actual entry to the battlefield. Godmodder's Army: [ Godmodder ] The Core: Terror Enderdragon. 500,000 HP. The Fleet: Terror Withers. 200,000 HP. (x3.) The Heavies: Terror Guardians. 30,000 HP. (x20.) The Artillery: Terror Blazes. 10,000 HP. (x10.) The Calvary: Terror Ghasts. 7,000 HP. (x100.) The Soldiers: Terror Undeads. 5,000 HP. (x100.) The Pawns: Terror Creepers. 1,000 HP. (x100.) Army of Darkness: [ ManiacMasteR ] The Core: Oblivion Cocoon. 750,000 HP. The Fleet: Shadow Demons. 200,000 HP. (x3.) The Heavies: Shadow Tanks. 35,000 HP. (x20.) The Artillery: Shadow Snipers. 5,000 HP. (x40.) The Calvary: Shadow Engineers: 2,000 HP. (x100.) The Soldiers: Shadow Undeads. 5,000 HP. (x100.) The Pawns: Shadow Soldiers. 1,000 HP. (x100.) Rise: IIIII Perfectly Generic Army: [ insert_generic_username ] The Core: Blue Generic Trickster Catenative Condescension. 612,000 HP. The Fleet: Fearsome Cherubs. 130,000 HP. (x4.) The Heavies: Gambling Bards. 40,000 HP. (x13.) The Artillery: Drollgenerigorgs. 10,000 HP. (x25.) The Calvary: Trickster Gamblignants. 6,000 HP. (x120.) The Soldiers: Candy Corn Rainbow Drinkers. 6,000 HP. (x120.) The Pawns: Skylark Brawlers and Hamartiologist Joculators. 1,000 HP. (x250.) Ire's Chair Legion: [ Irecreeper ] The Core: Augmented Ire. 500,000 HP. The Fleet: Charriers. 150,000 HP. (x4.) The Heavies: Helix Archangels. 40,000 HP. (x10.) The Artillery: Master Chair-Barrage. 10,000 HP. (x10.) The Calvary: Twitchy Infantry. 6,000 HP. (x100.) The Soldiers: Hoverchairs. 4,000 HP. (x100.) The Pawns: Chair-Knights. 1,000 HP. (x100.) Chairstorm Finale: III Control Core Tank: [ engie_ninja ] The Core: Control Core. 800,000 HP. The Fleet: Juggernaut Plating. 100,000 HP. (x8.) The Heavies: Neo Tanks. 50,000 HP. (x10.) The Artillery: Nova Launchers. 30,000 HP. (x20.) The Calvary: Planet Cracker Guns. 7,500 HP. (x100.) The Soldiers: ???. 5,000 HP. (x100.) The Pawns: ???. 1,000 HP. (x100.) Crusade of Stál: [ RagnoRock987654321 ] The Core: Knotr of Konun. 500,000 HP. The Fleet: Stál's Paladins. 100,000 HP. (x5.) The Heavies: Herk of Stál. 10,000 HP. (x40.) The Carrier: Stálpunk's Brun. 200,000 HP. The Calvary: Riddari. 6,000 HP. (x100.) The Soldiers: Stálcarl. 5,000 HP. (x100.) The Pawns: Stálkvistcarl. 1,000 HP. (x100.) Death: [ The_Serpent ] The Core: Thanatos. 630,000 HP. The Fleet: Furies. 300,000 HP. (x3.) The Heavies: Reapers. 30,000 HP. (x25.) The Artillery: Living Shadow. 50,000 HP. (x12.) The Calvary: Soul Hunters. 7,000 HP. (x100.) The Soldiers: Angered Spirits. 5,000 HP. (x100.) The Pawns: Undead Troops. 1,500 HP. (x200.) Noob Army: [ TT2000 ] The Core: TT2012. 450,000 HP. The Fleet: Blocking Archers. 100,000 HP. (x5.) The Heavies: Diamond Heavies. 25,000 HP. (x20.) The Artillery: Noob Cannoneers: 7,000 HP. (x100.) The Calvary: Horseriding Noobs. 6,000 HP. (x100.) The Soldiers: Lumberjack Noobs. 3,000 HP. (x100.) The Pawns: Unarmed Noobs. 1,000 HP. (x100.) Paradox Inc. Army: [ K4yne ] The Core: Burnt K4yne. 414,000 HP. The Fleet: Upside-Down Specters. 150,000 HP. (x4.) The Heavies: Foxy Animatronics. 30,000 HP. (x20.) The Artillery: Badass Crimson Lance Engineers: 60,000 HP. (x5.) The Calvary: Ghast Riders. 5,000 HP. (x140.) The Soldiers: Trolldiers. 5,000 HP. (x100.) The Pawns: Elsens. 1,000 HP. (x100.) Heretic Grayholdium: [ TheLordErelye ] The Core: Na'fuldtpyepth'a. 500,000 HP. The Fleet: Winged Terrors. 60,000 HP. (x10.) The Heavies: Tainted Waylords: 55,000 HP. (x10.) The Artillery: Mad Thaumaturges: 20,000 HP. (x25.) The Calvary: Tentacular Inkstreams: 10,000 HP. (x70.) The Soldiers: Archnecromancers. 20,000 HP. (15.) The Pawns: Animated Death Tomes: 1,000 HP. (x150.) Army of Choice: [ The_Nonexistent_Tazz ] The Core: Crazy Hand. 550,000 HP. The Fleet: The Aces. 250,000 HP. (x3.) The Heavies: Grand Ranch Cannons: 40,000 HP. (x10.) The Artillery: Dynamite Dynamos: 20,000 HP. (x15.) The Calvary: Ranch Dressing Elemental Engineers: 6,000 HP. (x100.) The Soldiers: Lesser Ranch Dressing Elementals. 5,000 HP. (x100.) The Pawns: Mad Bombers: 1,000 HP. (x150.) Triple Truffle Shuffle Scuffle: Locked. KOAXM Army: [ 5l1n65h07 ] The Core: System Defender 6.6.6. 660,000 HP. The Fleet: Neo Recognizers. 360,000 HP. (x2.) The Heavies: Destroyer Cannons. 66,600 HP. (x10.) The Artillery: Plasma Spheres. 16,600 HP. (x20.) The Calvary: Mecha-Spiders. 6,600 HP. (x100.) The Soldiers: ???. 3,300 HP. (x100.) The Pawns: ???. 1,000 HP. (x100.) Team Microsoft Cloud Army: [ The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man ] The Core: Ultra-Dai Microsoft Cloud. 650,000 HP. The Fleet: X-Gunzans. 130,000 HP. (x4.) The Heavies: Idea-Bots. 50,000 HP. (x8.) The Artillery: Microsoft Ultra Halo Robotic Drill. 250,000 HP. The Calvary: Halo Armor Snipers. 10,000 HP. (x50.) The Soldiers: Meme Teamers. 5,000 HP. (x100.) The Pawns: ???. 1,000 HP. (x100.) Blue's Fleet: [ Fseftr ] The Core: HMAS Victor. 750,000 Shields. The Fleet: HMAS Amplifier & Magnifier. 250,000 HP. (x2.) The Heavies: Super Suits. 50,000 HP. (x10.) The Artillery: Satellite Weapons. 40,000 HP. (x5.) The Calvary: Halo Armor Snipers. 7,500 HP. (x75.) The Soldiers: Automated Fighters. 5,000 HP. (x75.) The Pawns: Assault Drones. 1,000 HP. (x75.) Smash Army: [ Goomba98 ] The Core: Master Core. 500,000 HP. The Fleet: Kihunters. 60,000 HP. (x9.) The Heavies: Boom Stompers. 30,000 HP. (x20.) The Artillery: Roturrets. 5,000 HP. (x50.) The Cavalry: Devil Cars. 7,000 HP. (x100.) The Soldiers: Darknuts. 5,000 HP. (x100.) The Pawns: Waddle Dees. 1,000 HP. (x100.) Omega-2 Battalion: [ Netpatham ] The Core: HEX-02 Omega Class Battleship. 600,000 HP. The Fleet: Interfaced Thaumium-Class Battleships. 350,000 HP. (x2.) The Heavies: Thaumechanical Constructs. 20,000 HP. (x30.) The Artillery: Castcannons. 50,000 HP. (x10.) The Calvary: HEX-Bot Models. 8,000 HP. (x100.) The Soldiers: Thaumic Battlebots. 5,000 HP. (x100.) The Pawns: Thaumic Drones. 5,000 HP. (x100.) Category:Event Category:DTG2